Genesis' deepest request a commission!
by AnimeAfficionato
Summary: My friend Genesis had this request that I write a fanfiction about her despite my skills, and so, using her kinks and fantasies, I crafted this monstrous beauty. This is a re-upload because I find the system difficult to use.
1. Chapter 1

"It was a normal day for Genesis Gaulin. She had woken up, got yelled at, showered, faked going to school, and waited for her family to leave so she could sit down to watch mark play games. One thing led to another, and soon she found herself searching "septiplier lemon fanfic" on and unzipping her pants. Before she even got wet however, there was a ring at the doorbell. Curious and worried, Genesis walked to the door. She opened it, only to find Mark standing shirtless holding a cantaloupe. "You Genesis?" He asked politely. "Y-yes.?" You stutter. "Well then. I've been sent here by one of your peers. I have a can-tay-lou-pe to place down." You sit there for a moment in shock, as he enters and says "Welp, let's make a fuckin' video!" After you send him into a room with a good-ish computer setup, you find your father's whiskey, and chug half of it. (Fuck! Half? That's about 1 quart of alcohol!) You're pretty fuckin' drunk, so you stagger into the room. You think of offering him some, however remember his surgery. You get in the room and he plain out says "dammit, she's drunk." You giggle as an idea enters your mind. Mark is a little bit away, so he can now see you in your entirety. The thing he notices most are you're very giggly (on account of the alcohol) and one very disturbing thing... you're wet.

Mark is immediately fucking confused, as to why there is a girl whose pussy is soaking, is standing in front of him. Plus this girl is probably not even 16! He decides to take a nap and sort things out. His senses are weakened when he wakes up (unlike usually) and he finds out that he isn't in control of his body. His worst fears have become true, his primal urges are kicking in. He walks into your room to find you starting to stick a finger in your pussy, however he catches you by surprise, and you accidentally fling pussy juice at him. He re-gains consciousness for a split second and asks a life changing question. "Warfstach, or no?" Even Wilfred Warfstach wouldn't fuck a minor! To his horror, she says "no! I want you to take me just the way you are!" Mark felt helpless. Like most of the time of his adult life, he was crying on the inside. He decided that he would just wait it out. He would get this shit done, and leave. Meanwhile, his body had already started to straddle Genesis. They make out for a while, exploring each other's mouths for a while until Genesis states "stand up". Genesis kneels down on the ground, while mark looks down at her. She slowly starts to unbutton his pants when she realizes, he's wearing pajama pants! She easily slips them down, along with his magenta underwear. She stares in surprise, as his 10 inch cock begins to harden. She begins the sloppy blowjob by licking the sides of his shaft. She does this a few times, until she puts her mouth around the head of his BIG GIRTHY COCK, and licks it in circles. She then abruptly shoves half of the meat staff into her mouth, sucking it furiously-no! Hungrily... she sucks his long shaft for about half an hour before she decides that the taste isn't enough. She decides to torture her idol a little, and make him want it. Meanwhile Mark is grunting like a pig. She catches him off guard when she shoves all ten inches down her tiny throat. He is so filled with pleasure, with one final and massive moan, he ejaculates in her mouth, filling her throat and mouth with hot cum. He pulls out, and lets three more spurts of cum out. One lands on her hair while the others land on her face. From the moment she tasted that semen she knew... she was ready.

Mark slowly let his shirt slide over his red hair. It was vibrant, but sexy. He saw Genesis visibly hornier, and so he stripped slower, letting his hard cock ever so slightly soften. Before he could finish however, he was taken from the moment by a call. He had learned that Amy had an accident. An escalator fell on her. (Yes like at the mall, an ESCALATOR) He then saw a vision

of her through his teary eyes. She said "Mark. You are destined to be elsewhere." And with a wink she ascended. Mark felt a painfully burning sensation on his shoulder blades and wings grew from them, a gift from Amy. He extends his new wings, showing you what he's got. As if magically, his cock also grows an extra nine inches (breaking the world record of 18.7 inches). He seems over the death of his girlfriend, and is ready to do it. He lines the head up with the thin slit called a pussy, and asks "are you sure?" He gets no time to answer as he is placed about an inch into Genesis's fuck hole. He begins slowly, putting inch by inch in. After she adjusts to the GIRTH, she asks him if he wouldn't mind going deeper. His wings flap with excitement at this idea. He doesn't want to hurt you though... Before he puts his head down, and stops he says "I'm sorry" when his head is placed back up you ask "Mark?" He replies "nope! Only anti here!" His angelic wings shrivel into demon wings and turn heavenly white, to deep grey and red. He immediately says " I knew that soft ass wouldn't be able to do it!" He grabs your wrists, pinning you to the bed before getting in close and whispering "it's time to plaaaay" With this, anti grabs your hips/ass roughly, and shoves about 15 inches in, hitting your teenage womb. You shriek in pain from both your womb being hit, and your hymen being broken. You cry for a while, until you feel just a slight hint of pleasure. From him shoving his man meat into you, you've lost your womanhood, and effectively fucked your idol. You eventually start to moan, and after twenty minutes you grunt "harder!" Anti hears this, and says " you want more? Well we've got four more inches and powerful thighs!" He thrusts into you at record speed. You scream in pleasure. He then uses his satanic wings to make him go faster. He thrusts into you until he shoves all nineteen inches in, four inches going into your womb, making you climax, and then black out to the words " See you when you wake uuuuupppp!"


	2. Breakfast

A young brunette by the name of Genesis wakes up to the smell of pancakes. When she tries to move she feels a flood of pain in her pussy. She suddenly realizes the inch of cum filling her entire room. There are also marks (like "ouchie" marks) around the room, implying rough/ forced pain. She suffers through the pain and exits her room. She moves towards the scent and finds herself dripping with cum. Before she can take much notice to this, a voice speaks out. "Good morning sleepy head!" The voice is sweet and sultry, but also rough and familiar. She looks at the pancakes and then at Mark. She sees a red glint in his eyes. There's a stack of pancakes with a slightly red tint. Genesis's lover was an expert pancake maker, so she knew these would be good. She was wrong. They tasted worse than shit, and blood poured out. She took notice to her family's mangled bodies in the corner. The dog was in a cage with food and water. "Hello everybody, Darkiplier here, and today we're playing chef!" The tall man picked up five knives and threw them towards genesis, missing her by mere inches while pinning her to the wall. She just now noticed his BIG GIRTHY COCK erect again. She knew the drill, and turned, sullen that she was now alone with this... _monster_. She presented herself to the gruff man, but he wanted something else. She knew something was wrong when he didn't just shove his cock in. She felt him prodding a little lower down... two seconds later, he buried half his 19 inch rod in this young girl's ass. She screeched in pain, because having your ass penetrated by 9.5 inches of GIRTH all at once hurts. "Fuck, this is tighter than Amy's!" Dark proclaimed. Genesis was crying in pain, and almost blacked out again, but was brought back by the mass leaving her rump. "I'm going to make this long and drawn out! Veeeeery painful..." he whispered in her ear. Before he could, a sudden jolt was sent through Mark's body. He could feel himself changing. The wings became angel wings once more, and the eyes returned to sexy brown. He saw the situation and knew that Dark had taken over for a bit too long. He hugged Gene making his still erect cock kiss her pussy. He sincerely explained, "I'm so sorry. All of this terrible shit happened because I couldn't control him- no, I couldn't control myself." There they sat, just holding each other for a long time, before Gene eventually whimpered out a "fucking thank you." The couple dressed, took the stacks of horrid, putrid pancakes, and burned them, making sure to cover the fire as to avoid the scent of rotting corpse. They also buried what was left of her family, except for the dog. The dog was fine so he just kinda sat around. This place was no place for them, so mark collected Gene's belongings, grabbed the dog, and off they went, back to Mark's house. This is what Gene would soon call, "home."


End file.
